Wow
by BearKat13
Summary: What? Peyton loves Brooke? Will Brooke feel the same way? This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle, oh and it's a Breyton/femslash. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters...but I do own the ones I create = )**_

**PPOV**

"B-brooke? Brooke what are you d-d-doing?" I manage to stammer out with Brooke's face only centimeters away from my own. Instead of answering me she leans impossibly closer, pressing me more forcefully into my mattress and completely molding her body into my own.

"Come on Peyton, I know you want me," she replies, her voice husky and thick with desire. As she speaks I can feel her lips brush against mine.

_How could she have possibly found out? _was the only thought that ran through my mind as I struggled for words. "Is this really a g-good idea?" I'm finally able to whisper. She stares deep into my eyes and apparently finds what she's looking for, because the next thing I'm aware of is a pair of amazingly soft lips pressed against my own. She tries to break away after a few seconds, but I wrap one hand in her beautiful brown hair and my other around her neck, holding her in place. I snake my tongue out and tentatively trace her bottom lip, begging for entrance. I didn't have to beg for long though as she granted me access almost immediately. As soon as our tongues meet I can't help but moan at the amazing sensation. We finally break apart for air and rest our foreheads against one anothers.

"Brooke I lo-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I'm jolted awake by the incessant beeping of my alarm. Groaning I slap the snooze button and cover my head with my pillow. _Ok Peyton that was the 9th dream in two weeks, and it's starting to get ridiculous. You need to just man up and tell Brooke how you feel. It can't hurt anything right? I mean she's my best friend. You never know she might even share your feelings. Oh who am I kidding, there's no way Brooke feels the same as me. Besides she has Felix. Sigh. There's no way in hell I'm going to school today. I don't think I can handle being around Brooke and Mr. Egomaniac at the moment._

I'm awakened a few hours later to my cell ringing. Checking the caller id I see it's Brooke calling so I let it go to voice mail. Knowing I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep I grab my sketchpad and go downstairs to grab some coffee and a bite to eat.

**BPOV**

_Huh, first Peyton doesn't show up to school and now she won't answer my calls or texts. I hope she's ok. It's not like her to just skip without at least telling me she's going to, and even when she's sick she still answers my calls. Ok that's it I've gotta go make sure my Peyt- I mean Peyton, I've gotta go make sure Peyton's ok._

Just as I turn to head out to my car I run into Felix. I flash him a quick smile and try to duck around him, but he catches my arm and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey babe where you runnin off to in such a hurry that you don't even have time for your boyfriend?" he asks in a curious tone with a bemused smirk on his face, "Unless you wanted me to follow you somewhere where we could be alone? Was that it?" Now he was sporting an insanely smug grin.

"Look Felix I really have to go, but we'll talk later ok? Bye," and with that I took off back down the hallway and into the parking lot. Felix just continued to stand in the same spot dumbfounded. He was finally shaken outta his stupor by the bell ringing for class but by then Brooke was already long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPOV**

I'm lying on my bed, with my earphones blasting music in my ears, staring at my latest sketch. It's of Brooke and Felix together while I'm in the background looking on sadly. In the bottom right corner it says "Your happiness comes first." And that's all I want for her, because she deserves nothing short of a perfect life. Even if that means that I'm always stuck in the friend zone, no matter how much it hurts me. I love her to much. She's the most beautiful person I know, and I'm not talking about looks. Although she's also pretty damn hot. She's the most caring person I've ever met, she's funny, she stands up for her friends, she's bold, she always knows what she wants and she not afraid to go out and get it. Of course there's also the cold hearted bitch that most people see her as, but that's only cause they don't know her like I do, or they've gone and crossed her somehow. Suddenly I feel a presence and I know exactly who it is, so I pause my music.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I casually ask.

"Funny you would ask that Blondie, cause I was fixing to ask you the same thing," she says with an eyebrow raised to empathize her point.

Shrugging slightly, I avoid her gaze and mumble out an "I overslept."

She just keeps standing in the doorway, but now she's giving me the "Uh huh, sure" look. Sometimes I love the fact that we're so in tune with eachother, and other times, like now for example, it's really annoying. "Look B. Davis it's nothing, seriously, I just didn't feel like going to school today."

"Ok then why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?" she questions curiously.

"I didn't hear my phone ring," I answer back simply. She still looks like she's not to convinced but thankfully she lets it drop. She walks fully into my room and I quickly grab and close my sketchpad before she lays down next to me. Her scent instantly attacks my senses and it takes all of my self-control to stop myself from leaning over and inhaling her. _She's going to be the death of me..._

"So P. Sawyer what's on the agenda for the rest of today?" After seeing my questioning look she rolls her eyes. "Please don't tell me you planned on spending the entire day brooding?"

"I don't brood!" I glare at her._ Ok I do but still! Stupid, beautiful Brooke. Just couldn't let me brood in peace. _

She scoffs at me in disbelief. "Come on Blondie you know that was a lie. You and Luke were perfect for eachother because of that fact alone." I saw an unidentifiable emotion flit across her face whenever she mentioned me and Luke being together. _Hm, I wonder what look was. It couldn't've been jealousy, could it? I mean she's with Mr. Ego now and she's happy so she shouldn't still be pining after Luke. But even if she was she has nothing to worry about, I'm SO not going down that road again. But maybe, just maybe, that jealousy was directed towards Lucas instead of me. Ha yeah good one Peyt. Brooke's straight. _"Peyton?" _Get over it. _"Peyton!" _Although I probably should let her in on my feelings before they make me explode. _"Peyton! Hey yo Blondie!"

"Huh? What? What's up?" Brooke's screaming pulled me outta my thoughts.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" she asked semi annoyed. My sheepish smile gave me away and she laughed before slapping me on the arm. "I said, we've got cheerleading practice later and since we're so close to the competition we really can't cancel, so move your ass."

"Ugh. Brooke can't you just go without me?" I beg even though I know I'm gonna give in and go anyway.

"Nope, now lets go," she replies cheerily.

I groan before getting up and getting dressed. _Damnit. I'm whipped and we're not even together. How in the hell is that even fair?_

**BPOV**

_Huh...I wonder what the jealousy was all about. I mean it's not like I actually want Luke anymore. He's like a brother to me now, so I don't see a reason why it would bug me for him and Peyton to get back together. And there's the jealousy again. Weird..._

I zone back into reality just as Peyton's getting undressed and I can't help but stare. We've seen eachother in various states of undress before, but for some reason it feels different this time. I can't bring myself to look away and the only thought running through my mind at the moment is _I can't believe how sexy she looks. _She looks up, catching my eye, and I look away blushing. Thankfully she didn't comment on my ogling.

"Ready Blondie?" I ask as casually as I can, even though I can still feel the receding redness in my cheecks.

"Nope, but seeing as I don't really have a choice in the matter lets go," she replies sarcasticly.

"That's the spirit!" I say cheerily, making her crack a smile.

* * *

><p>I'm over at Felix's house. He called me after practice and asked me to come by. Hence me being here at his place. For some reason I can't put my finger on, being here with him feels wrong, it just doesn't feel the same. Our relationship's been changing for a little while now, and I can't figure out the reason. Every time I try and figure it out, Peyton springs to the forefront of my mind. Trying to silence my confusing thoughts I begin a make-out session with Felix. <em>Ugh! This isn't working! I wonder what it'd be like to kiss Peyton like this? Wait, what the hell? Where'd that come from? Peyton's my friend and nothing more. Focus Brooke, he's starting to notice you're not very into it. Hm, I never really noticed that he wasn't a very good kisser. I bet Blondie's a way better kisser then him. I wonder what her lips taste like. I bet they're soft, unlike his, which are rough and demanding. Wow, I think I just had an epiphany. I'm in love with Peyton. That explains everything. Oh...this's going to be a problem.<em>

"Babe?" Felix's voice brought me outta my Peyton induced thoughts and made me realize we were no longer kissing. "Are you alright? You seemed to be a bit outta it."

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Look I've gotta go, but I'll call ya later k?" I gave him a quick goodbye peck and fled his house before he had any time to protest.

I really need to talk to someone, so I call the first person I can think of who isn't Peyton.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Tutorgirl. Look I really need to talk, is there any chance you could meet me somewhere?"**

**"Yeah of course Brooke. Um...give me 10 minutes then I can meet you at Karens. Is that ok?"**

**"Yeah that sounds great. See ya soon."**

**"Bye."**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting at a corner table in the very back, drinking a coffee, when Haley walks in. She spots me, and after greeting Karen, makes her way towards me.<p>

"So what's up?" she questions after taking her seat.

"Um...you want any coffee? This might be a long conversation." I ask, stalling for time.

"Brooke," she says sternly, seeing right through my actions. I inhale deeply and after exhaling, and fixing my gaze on the table, I start.

"Ok. So recently I figured out that I have feelings for someone. Deep feelings. For someone I shouldn't be having feelings like that for. And...I'm scared Haley, like terrified." I finish weakly. I look up to see her grinning at.

"Did you finally realize your feelings for Peyton?" she asks excitedly.

I just sit there gaping at her, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally I'm able to stutter out, "F-finally? W-what in the world d-do you mean, f-finally? "

"Oh come on Brooke, I've noticed the way you to are together. Hell you barely leave eachothers sides unless one of you has a boyfriend, and when that happens the other's always upset. Also I saw the way you completely dissed Felix this morning, and I assume it was because of Peyton right?" I nod my head slowly and try to wrap my head around everything Haley's told me.

"So you don't mind the fact that I like another girl?" I ask quickly. Even though we didn't start off as the best of friends, I value Haley's opinion almost as much as I do Peytons.

"Of course not, I think you two will make an adorable couple," she gushes. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Um...I honestly don't know, I mean I love her, but at the same time I don't want to pour my heart out to her and have it ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same," I tell her with a frown.

"Tell her," is the only thing she tells me.

"But-"

"No buts Brooke. Tell her. Trust me when I say that she'll feel the same. And even if she doesn't, yall's friendship is way to strong to be ruined by you admitting your feelings," she finishes with a soft smile.

"Thanks Tutorgirl, I really needed that," I thank her sincerely.

"My pleasure," she replies with a smile. "Now, go get your girl."

"Already gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I pull up to Peyton's house about 10 minutes later to see Lucas walking out of it. That sight sends an unmistakeable pang through my chest. _Look Brooke don't jump to any conclusions, he might've just come over to see if...um, to see if...hell he doesn't need a reason to come over he's her friend to. Alright you can do this. You're Brooke Davis damnit, and Brooke Davis can do anything. Plus this is Peyton. Your bestfriend in the whole world who you've been to hell and back with to many times to count. _My little pep-talk takes around 6 minutes and I finally decide to get outta the car and go inside.

I stand in her doorway for a few seconds and just admire her. She looks happy, content, something I haven't really seen her in a long time, and again the pang comes back in my chest.

"See something you like?" she questions with a laugh.

"Maybe I do," I cockily reply back. At this she just laughs and rolls her eyes. After a few more hesitant seconds I walk into her room and sit down beside her on the bed. "Hey, do you mind if we talk?" I ask quickly before my nerves get the best of me.

"Of course, but I've kinda got something to tell you, so do you mind if I go first?"

_Fuck! I'm to late! She going to tell me that she still loves Lucas and that they've just gotten back together. I knew I never had a chance with her. Ok Brooke keep your emotions in check, you just want her to be happy. Even if that means you're stuck in the friend zone for the rest of your life. Just calmly tell her about your feelings and let her know it's alright that she doesn't return them. You've got this._

"L-look, before you tell me about you and Broody getting back t-together, I really need you to hear this," I start nervously.

"Brooke, Lucas and I-,"

"Please Peyton, I really need to say this b-before I can't," I beg and she silently nods her head. I take a deep breath and begin. "Look, I know you l-love Lucas," I put up my hand to stop her protests before they began, and to get the acid taste out of my mouth after having to say that last part. Don't get me wrong I love guy, just not with my girl. "And I accept that, kind of. Ok not at all, but I'll learn to accept it Peyton. I'll learn to accept it because, b-because I love you," I have tears in my eyes now, so much for keping my emotions in check. "And I know what you're fixing to say. You're fixing to say th-that you love me to, b-but I'm not talking about friends-ship love. I'm trying to t-tell you that I'm in love with you. It's always been you Peyton, even when we w-were fighting." Now I'm trying to hold back the sobs that want to break forth. " And I know you don't feel the same as me, and I don't expect you to, but-" I'm suddenly cut off by the softest pair of lips I've ever felt on my own. They feel and taste WAY better than I had ever imagined. This kiss is by far the best kiss of my life. It's slow and gentle, but also so full of love that it makes me want to jump around her room doing the happy dance, or jump her right here and now. Me personally, I'd prefer the latter, but I don't know about her so...yeah. When we break apart for air she just smirks at me.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" she questions with laughter in her voice. I just shrug sheepishly and try to fight back the worry that she kissed me just to shut me up. "Thank you. Now what I was trying to tell you before you launched into your well rehearsed speech," I slap her arm at that and she chuckles quietly, "what I was trying to tell you B. Davis is that I love you to. Now I know what you're fixing to say, but I'm not talking about friendship love," she quotes me with a laugh and I slap her again. "But seriously Brooke I love you. I have now for the longest time, and I think it's pretty ironic that you decide to confess on the same day as me. Way to steal my thunder," she finishes with a pout.

I lean over and kiss her with a smirk on my face, and her pout instantly turns into a grin. The smirk on my face vanishes when I remember that Luke was here earlier. "What about Luke?"

She gives me a questioning look. "What about him?"

"I saw him coming outta your house when I pulled up. I assumed he came by to ask you to take him back."

"Didn't I tell you not to make assumptions? You're gonna end up hurting yourself one of these days," she grins at her joke. "I asked him to come over to talk. Like I told you, I planned on telling you how I felt today and I needed someone to talk with. You have absolutely nothing to worry about babe. I love you, not him," she finishes with a gentle smile.

Instead of replying I launch myself into her arms and bury my head in the crook of her neck. "I love you to Goldilocks." She pulls back and brings me into another kiss, this one completely different from the last. The first one was loving and gentle, while this one is steamy and passionate and full of desire. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and get granted access almost immediately. When we finally break for air I stare into her beautiful lustfilled hazel eyes. I think they're the darkest I've ever seen them. I then remember that she always keeps her webcam on.

"Well we just gave some of your admirers quite the show huh?"

She blushes a bright red and mumbles something along the lines of that she hopes her dad wasn't watching. I laugh, give her a quick kiss, and stand. She raises her eyebrow and puts on her adorable pouty face again. "I've got to go break up with Felix," I simply state.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were dating that tool," she replies with a scowl.

"My, my, are you jealous Blondie?"

"Well duh, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a tool." I just laugh, and pull her into another longer kiss. "Call me afterwards? I want to make sure you're ok. Oh and by the way, I love you."

"Will do and love you to." I say before I dramatically take my leave, making Peyton laugh behind me. _Kay, now comes the easy part of all of this. I hope he takes it well though, cause I really don't want to deal with any drama at the moment. Oh well. I mean what's the worst he can do?_

**PPOV**

I can't believe it. I, Peyton Sawyer, have finally gotten the girl of my dreams. Speaking of dreams, I really hope this isn't one, cause I think I'd literally die. "Ow! Nope, this definitely isn't a dream." Confirming that just made my smile grow even larger, which I didn't think was possible. I was brought out of my euphoric thoughts by the ringing of my cell.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey sweetie."**

**"Oh hey daddy. What's up?" **_God please don't let him have seen the kiss between me and Brooke. Please, please, please, please, please._

**"Oh nothing much. I was going to call you earlier to ask you to webchat with me, **_please no, please no, please no, _**but I saw that you were pretty busy. **_Fucking damnit! Oh well I guess he was going to have to find out eventually._

**"So you saw me and Brooke?" **I ask blushing furiously.

**"I did, but don't worry as soon as I realized what was going on I quit watching. Look sweetheart, I just wanted to call and tell you that I still love you and that I'm ok with this."**

** "Really? Oh daddy thank you! I was worried that you would be disgusted with me once you found out." **I'm so happy that I'm surprised I haven't burst yet. But even with me being as happy as I am at the moment, i can't help but worry for Brooke.

** "Of course I wouldn't be disgusted with you Peyton, you're my baby girl and I love you with all of my heart."**

** "I love you to dad. Do you have any idea on when you're going to be back?"**

** "Actually, that was another reason I was wanting to talk to you. We're ahead of schedule and I'm going to able to be home within the next two weeks."**

** "That's amazing!"**

** "I thought you'd be excited about that, but hey it's kinda late here and I've got a job in the morning, so I'll talk to you soon ok? I love you baby. Take care of yourself and Brooke."**

** Bye dad I love you to, and I will." **I hang up the phone feeling extremely light, but worried at the same time. I just hope that Brooke does this quickly so I know she's safe.

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of hours since Brooke left and I'm starting to worry. She hasn't called me and I know for a fact that it doesn't take 2 and a ½ hours to break up with someone. I've tried calling her a couple of times already but she hasn't answered, hence me worrying my head off. That worry that I had earlier has been replaced by a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach and I don't like it. <em>Ok, that's it, I can't take waiting any longer. I've got to go and make sure Brooke's alright and if she is kick her ass for making me worry so much. If she's not then...I don't even want to think about what I'll do if she's not alright. There's no other option, she has to be.<em>

I grab my keys off of my night stand and sprint to my car. _God please let her have broken up with Felix at her house, and PLEASE let her be alright. Please. _I plead over and over again as I drive. I pull up to her driveway to see her parents are gone, big surprise there, and that her bug is in the driveway. I breath a quick sigh of relief before it's replaced with worry again and I run up to her house. It's unlocked and I take the stairs three at a time to get to her room. I open her door repeating my new mantra of _she's ok, she's ok she's- _"BROOKE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**PPOV**

"BROOKE! Brooke baby wake up!" I scream as I rush towards her. I gently take her face in my hands, being careful of her wounds, and begin to whisper in her ear. "Come on B. Davis you've gotta wake up. Please baby wake up," I plead, "Ok. Ok. I need to get you to the hospital." I take a deep breath to try and slow my tears when I hear her raspy voice call out to me. "Brooke? Oh thank God. Brooke I'm here baby. I'm here."

"I will kick your skinny ass if you mention me and anything to do with a hospital in the same sentence again," she said slowly. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Brooke to make a joke at a time like this.

"Come on lets get you into your bed." I say as I carefully help her stand.

"Oh. Ow!" She cries out as she finally reaches her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I tried to be gentle," I apologize quickly.

"Calm yourself Blondie it's no where near your fault." She saw the look of worry and apology I still had on my face and sighed. "Seriously Peyton. Yes it hurt when I stood, but you're not the one who did this to me."

"I know that and that's why I'm sorry," I say quietly.

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Um...what? Are you saying you're sorry because you weren't the one to hurt me?" she questioned with confusion and disbelief.

"What? Brooke no! You know I would never do that to you!" I cried out in slight anger that she would ever think such things.

"Thought so, but would you please care to explain cause that sounded beyond bad?"

"I just meant that I'm sorry for not being here when you needed if I would've been here with you then he wouldn't've have hurt you," I finish with fresh tears flowing down my face.

"Hey. No. I'm glad you weren't here babe cause then he would've aimed his anger towards you. If he would've hurt you instead of me, I don't know what I would have done. So please Peyt, please don't feel guilty," she finished with a pleading smile.

I gave her a weak smile and nodded my head. "Ok, well we really need to get you cleaned up now. Also depending on how bad those cuts are you might need stitches."

"Didn't I just warn you about mentioning me and hospitals together?" she asked me with a glare.

"Brooke come on now I'm serious," I warn as I begin to clean her wounds.

"And I'm not?" she asks incredulously. I just glare at her with my "look" and she breaks instantly. "Ok look, IF I really need stitches I'll go."

I just smile victoriously and continue to clean her up.

* * *

><p>We're back at my house lying in my bed, and she's sleeping but I'm wide awake. I can't stop staring at her. Even all beaten and battered she's still the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I ended up having to take her to the hospital, and she had to get around 6 stitches in her eyebrow and 5 in her cheek. Add that to the black eye, swollen nose, and bruised knuckles and you've got a very injured Brooke and a very pissed off me. The only thing I can do though is be here for her with whatever she decides to do. Me personally, I want to see him get his ass handed to him.<p>

**BPOV**

I woke up with a splitting headache and something furry under my nose. I manage to open my eyes to see my Goldilocks using my chest as a pillow. I smile sweetly then grimace in pain at the stinging in my cheek. _Oh yeah I was beaten last night. Yay...I know Peyton's pissed. I had to stop her from calling Felix and bitching him out multiple times last night._ I look over at the alarm on her bedside table to notice that is was only 6:30 in the morning.

"Peyton? Peyton baby wake up," I say as I gently shake her awake.

"Mm...What Brooke?" she mumbles out sleepily.

"Come on babe we need to get up. I'm not letting that bastard have the satisfaction of me not going to school today," I say darkly. Her eyes are open now and she's studying me curiously as I stand slowly.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to," she replies as she follows me out of bed.

"Oh I know. But like I said, I want to. Plus I need to show off my new beautiful girlfriend," I told her with a wink.

"Beautiful girlfriend huh? Anyone I know?" she asks seductively while slowly stalking towards me.

"Hm. Now that you mention it, I don't think you do," I answer back with a smirk as she reaches me.

"Is that so?" I nod my head in conformation, unable to speak because of her close proximity, "Well that's to bad," she murmurs in my ear while grabbing my waist and pulling me forcefully to her.

"O-Oh r-really? A-And why is t-that?"

"Well you see, I love you, and because I love you that means you're mine, and if you're mine then you can't be anybody elses. So that means that you're beautiful girlfriend is SOL and I really need to let her know that before she gets any crazy ideas," she finishes her little speech with a lick to my ear and a smirk.

I roll my eyes before pulling her in for a passionate kiss that lasts for a few minutes. When we finally break apart for air I slap her ass, give her a wink, turn and head for the bathroom, and say, "Go get ready for school." I turn around as I reach the bathroom door to see her pouting where I left her.

"Oh and by the way, I love you to," I tell her softly. The last thing I see before I shut the door is her blinding smile.

**A/N: I apologize if it wasn't very good. And thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review and help me strengthen my writing. It is much appreciated = ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV **

"Babe?" Peyton pauses until I look at her. "You know I'll support you in whatever you decide to do, but you do know that you don't have to do this right?" I simply nod my head and give her an awkward hug seeing as we're still in her car.

I take a deep breath then open the door. "Time to show him who's boss P. Sawyer," I state happily. I know what Peyton's thinking, but I really am fine. It wasn't just him beating on me like she probably thinks. I got in some pretty damn good hits if I do say so myself.

She gets out and walks over to me silently holding out her hand, it's a question and a promise. She's questioning whether or not I'm ready to make our relationship public and she's promising to always be there. I nod my head and intertwine our fingers as we begin to walk towards the school, heads held high.

**LPOV**

I was leaning against my locker talking to Felix before class when I saw Haley and Nathan walk through the doors. "Hey man I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I need to talk to Haley and Nathan before class. Catch you later?"

"Yeah. Hey and when you see my sister tell her to come find me please?" he asked before walking down the hallway to his own locker.

I jog up to Haley and hug her tightly. "So? Do you think they finally did it?" I asked excitedly.

"Honestly Luke I really think they did. From what you told me about your talk with Peyton, and from the talk I had with Brooke, I really think they finally confessed," she replied with a smile.

"I really hope so. I texted Peyton last night but I never got a reply back."

"Maybe they were to busy, if you know what I mean," Nathan replied with a smirk that turned into a grimace when Haley backhanded him in the stomach.

"Ignore him," she told me with a scowl. "Look Lucas maybe she didn't text you back because they were to busy sorting everything out."  
>"Yeah I'm sure you're right Hales, it's just..."<p>

"Just what?" she questioned curiously.

"It's just I kinda have this nagging suspicion that something more happened last night, and not all of it good," I told them hesitantly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Luke," Nathan said happily.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to go look for Anna before class starts."

"Alright, we'll see you at lunch."

"Later Luke," Nathan yelled after me.

"Hey there you are," I say excitedly when I finally find my girlfriend.

"Oh hey Lucas," Anna replies looking somewhat distressed.

"Is everything alright? You look like somethings bothering you," I question her concerned.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Don't worry I promise I'm fine." When she sees that I'm still not convinced she gives me a quick kiss and says "I promise Luke, I'm fine."

"Alright babe I believe you. There's Peyton and Brooke, I need to go talk to them, but do you wanna come with?"

"Oh, no I can't I need to go find Felix," she says quickly.

"Kay. And yeah he asked me to ask you to find him, so that works out perfectly."

"I'll see you later."

"Kay. Bye babe," I say before I lean in and give her a quick kiss goodbye.

As I approach the two of them, Brooke stuffs her head into her locker and Peyton waves to me. I find it odd that Brooke's hiding from me but who knows why she does half the things she ends up doing. As I reach them I hear Brooke whispering furiously to Peyton but I can't make out what she's saying.

"You know Brooke, secrets don't make friends," I say teasingly.

"Yeah well...whatever," she replies quickly. That's her brilliant comeback? Is she feeling ok?

"Hey Brooke? Are you feeling ok? Your comebacks are never that lame," I ask with genuine concern. After I ask that I see Peyton tense up and she now looks pissed. _Huh...I wonder where Peyton's anger came from. She seemed fine earlier. I hope she's not mad at me, cause a pissed off Peyton's scary._

"Hey Luke? Brooke and I need to talk real quick, but I'll see you later kay?" Peyton asks me after some more whispers from Brooke.

"Um, yeah sure," I tell her, confusion written all over my face.

* * *

><p>First period's over and I'm looking for Brooke. I heard some pretty horrible things about her during class, and now I want to make sure they're not true. I hear yelling in the next hallway and quicken my steps to see what's going on. I pick up my speed to a jog when I realize that Peyton's the one doing the yelling, and I reach the hallway she's in just in time to see her slap Felix. I'm frozen for all of two seconds until I see him raise his hand to her, then I'm jumping between them and pushing him into the lockers behind him.<p>

"Dude! What the hell?" I scream at him. "You're not supposed to hit a woman. Period."

He looks pissed but stays quiet. I turn around to ask Peyton what the hell was going on when I catch sight of Brooke beside her. I never knew I could get so angry. As soon as I caught sight of her my vision turned red and I didn't even think about my next actions. I turned around and caught Felix with a right hook to his jaw. He stumbled backwards in surprise, but didn't get a chance to recover because I was already throwing another punch that caught him in his eye. He finally took a swing at me and caught me in the side of the head but I was to full of rage to feel any pain. I got to throw another couple of punches, one broke his nose, one blacked his other eye, and two were to his stomach, before Nathan was able to get me off of him.

"Lucas! Lucas stop!" I finally heard Nathan screaming in my ear, telling me to stop fighting against his hold. I reluctantly did but only because I caught sight of Felix kneeling on the ground. I looked around at the crowd that had gathered around during the fight. Peyton was smirking and when I caught her eye she gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "Good job", Brooke was leaning into Peyton's side and was smiling at me in thanks, and Haley looked scared and angry. _Great now I'm going to have to convince Haley AND my mom not to be angry with me_. I looked back over to Felix and saw Anna trying to help him stand. She caught my eye and gave me a look that told me she was disgusted with me.

"Luke we're over," she told me as she passed with Felix gripping onto her for dear life.

"Ok," was my simple reply. Yeah I mean I liked her and all, but her brother was a douche.

Nathan lead me outside to his car before any teachers could arrive. I hopped in and he drove us to his and Haley's apartment.

"Don't tell Haley I said this but nice job dude," he told me with a slap on my back.

"Thanks. Is Haley and the girls coming to," I question tiredly. Apparently fights and rage can take a lot out of a person.

"Yup they were right behind us," Nate said warily.

**PPOV**

The first thing I did when I walked into Nathan and Haley's place was give Lucas a big huge. I couldn't possibly find the words to thank him for doing what he did for Brooke and I told him so. It's now a few hours later and we're just talking in the living room. Brooke's sitting on my lap discreetly nibbling on my neck and it's driving me crazy. Finally I can't take it anymore and decide we have to leave. Now.

"Hey guys. It's time for Brooke to take another pain pill so we're going to have to go, but thanks for letting us hang," I told them quickly.

"Of course Peyton. You know that you and Brooke are welcome here anytime," Haley told me sincerely. While Nate just nodded.

"Thanks. And Lucas, thank you again, really," I tell him while giving him another hug.

"I already told you, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure trust me," he replied with a smirk.

"Well we're going to thank you anyway because what you did for me was sweet," Brooke told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After a last round of goodbyes we finally set off towards my house. Brooke decided to be cruel and place her hand extremely high on the inside of my thigh. I broke every speed limit in Tree Hill and made it to my place in record time.

**A/N: I hope I did the chapter justice. Thanks to all reviewers. I now know why other authors always say that reviews are like their crack = ) Thanks for reading and let me know if you want a sequel. Sorry it was so short.**


End file.
